Good Night my Angel
by Ophelias dream
Summary: He watches her as she sleeps, and sings in her ear, leaving her with something that will never die, a lullaby.


Authers Note: As usual, this author is in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, or her characters. Neither is she in anyway affiliated with Billy Joel, to her own disapointment

_

* * *

Lullaby_

Looking in through the window, his remembered the last night he saw her before he'd died. He couldn't remember how he died. He figured his heart just couldn't take it anymore and his body couldn't support his heart any longer.

---

The moon was just a shimmering substance in the distance; she had long ago fallen sleep. The moon had casted shadows everywhere; he came from them, the shadows. Stepping out into the moonlight he gazed down at her rising and falling body. Standing before her bed taking in the disarray of her hair and limbs sprawled across the bed. She moved restlessly, he noted, as soon as he'd made his presence known in the moonlight. She frowned slightly, mumbling in her sleep, she knew he was there, but her body let her sleep through the night.

Bending down he whispered in her ear. "I love you, you know_"_ he voice barely audible.

Her body shifted, her brow furrowed

"Why Draco…?" she breathed.

"...why did you leave?_"_ But she never opened her eyes, she never woke up to what she thought was all a dream.

Still moving restlessly, she tried to catch hold of him in her sleep, grasping for him urgently. Hesitantly he sat next to her wanting to hold her and let her body relax in his arms. Instead he bent low studying her face with gentle eyes, he moved his lips slowly to her ear and whispered softly, singing a lullaby.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me,  
I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_I promised I would never leave you,  
Then you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away._

"I love you too Draco." She said as if understanding, but still frowning.

His voice, low and soft, soon relaxed her, and her body stopped moving. Singing for her, he remembered every moment he'd ever shared with her. He sat up and continued to sing, touched her face lightly, and he knew he could never have her back. He couldn't bring her back into his world.

He thought about their days in school, when he had had her; when he left her, because he couldn't change for her. It had been so few years since then, yet he was ever so much older then he should have been. His face was smooth and young, his body, trim; yet it was his heart that over powered his appearences, his heart was heavy and old, old from what seemed like ages of heartache, maybe it was just ages because he knew the heartache would never stop. But he always came back to her. He always came back, when she was alone and unaware.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me,  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay.  
And like a boat out on the ocean,  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me._

Soon his singing drowned out her thoughts, and she no longer dreamt of him haunting her.

Watching her, he knew she is in a dream far off, he knew she would not wake and see him.

His hands continued to caress her and his eyes continued watch her. He knew he was just building up more heartache, but he couldn't help himself. As long as she was there, he would come. He knew if he had not pushed her away, she would have always come to him as well.

Thinking back again, his memory ripped open raw wounds. He remembered her for who she had been, the most intoxicating thing he'd ever come across. She never hesitated to come to him, she'd always been eager to see him; he'd intimidated her, but it never stopped her from being her, and never stopped her from coming back to him.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,  
And dream how wonderful your life will be._

She intoxicated him yet, the memory of her, her worlds and actions, her laugh and her kisses. Oh dear god, her kisses. He wondered if she still had that kiss. He hoped not. He couldn't stand it, if she gave some other man that same kiss. The thought that some other man touched her anered him. It made him so angrey and jealous, it made him want to shake her awake and check just thinking about it. He brought his focus away from his thoughts and back to her face, he saw her still dreaming face, and knew he wouldn't wake her. His gaze scanned the room, the room was filled with her life, filled with memories of her new life, the life he made sure he was no part of.

As if to remind him of his loss, footsteps come from outside the bedroom door, and as easily as the moon exposed him, it concealed him.

Just before the door opened, Ginny shot up. "Draco?" Her gaze lingering at where his body was concealed.

The door opened and her husband walked in, smiling. "Still up are you?" he walked over to her "Is our baby boy kicking mummy?" he asked touching her slightly round stomach.

She tore her gaze from the shadows, to acknowledge her husbands presence with a weak smile.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" her husband continued, unaware of her restless state.

"Draco." She said still disturbed by the feeling of a familiar presence entirely not her husbands she looked around and she searched again. Wanting to believe it was him that woke her up, but she knew it was just wishful thinking.

Her husband looks at her strangely. She turned her head to him and stares, _he doesn't know_ she though, _I never told him, he couldn't know_.

"Draco?" he repeats a bit disconcerted. She looks at him for the first time, realizing they'd been having a conversation.

"Yes" she says after thinking "I think Draco would be perfect."

Her husband smiled at her and rises, to prepare for bed. "Anything you choose, love."

She smiled back at him and settled into bed, by the time she fell asleep again, her husband had long been snoring.

"I love you Draco" she whispers into the shadows, having a strange feeling that this had happened not long ago.

The shadow disappeared before she finished her sentence. He didn't think his heart could handle it.

He went home to his own wife for the last time.

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me._

Now in the same room there is a woman singing a lullaby, putting her young son to sleep, she hums a tune she can't remember hearing, then unconsciously she finishes her lullaby with a sad smile and kisses her child.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullaby's go on and on  
They never die  
That's how you and I will be._

_Fin._


End file.
